Battle
Battles were the PVP aspect of Star Wars: Force Collection. Battling increases your daily and weekly rank, which grants various awards for both. Battling also increases or decreases your Force Alignment depending on the alignment of those who you are attacking. For example, attacking a Light Side opponent shifts your Force Alignment towards the Dark Side, while attacking a Dark Side opponent shifts your Force Alignment towards the Light Side. Committing to a Battle, depending on the purpose of the battle, requires 2 Battle Points (BP) minimum, and as much as 3 BP if you are attempting to loot a Blueprint piece from a foe. Battles take place within a Time Limit. If you are unable to defeat your opponent in that time frame, you automatically lose the battle. Whether you have won or lost the battle, you are awarded points, depending on what cards you were able to destroy in your attack. Accumulation of these points increases your Daily and/or Weekly Ranks. If you win the battle, you also get 50 points for every card still in play. You also gain a small amount of EXP and Credits, depending on the difficulty of the battle. Finally, you may also gain AP depending on the Assisting Ally that helps you. Battles can be accessed through the Battle button on the bottom menu, and also through the Main Menu. Battle Menu The Battle Menu consists of five buttons. Each of them are outlined below. Attack An Opponent This option brings you into the Attack an Opponent menu. From here, you can choose to Attack to Loot (3 BP), Attack Players of Similar Rank (2 BP), Seek Revenge vs. An Attacking Foe (2 BP), and Attack Players Close To Your Level (2 BP). The new battle menu, seen above, brings those options to the menu instead of having a separate menu. Let it be noted that if you attack an underpowered foe compared to yourself, you automatically lose the battle. Arrange Battle Formation By default, Force Collection automatically sets up your Battle Formation, by using your highest attack cards. It is highly recommended that you formulate your own formation, including both your Attack and Defense postures. This feature has been since available in the Formation menu. Check Battle History This menu item allows you to see the last ten Defensive Battle Actions. In addition, you can select each of these actions, view the Battle Log, as well as watch the replay of that defensive battle. View Battle Rankings This menu gives you your current Weekly and Daily scores, as well as your rank. You can also view Campaign Details, Claim Defense Scores, Go Battle, view Daily and Weekly Leaderboards, access Rules, Last Week's Results as well as prizes. The new battle menu (seen above) does not have this feature. Manage Blueprints This menu provides access to viewing Blueprints, and allows you to place Shields on your pieces, so they cannot be stolen. This feature has been since merged into the Hangar. Theorycrafting This section strives to place quantitive numbers on various aspects of battles. Information here may change at any time, and may be even more complex than the formulas and information that the community has developed. Battle Damage Damage = (ATK -DEF)/10 +/- 5%; if result <10, damage = 10. Skill Effectiveness All skill effectiveness varies based on how the bonus is applied. As a general rule though, Prep Skills provide the following effectiveness: Sml: 5% (Skill Grade 1) - 20% (Skill Grade 40) Med: 15% (Skill Grade 1) - 30% (Skill Grade 40) (Attack and Defense) OR: Med: 16% (Skill Grade 1) - 32% (Skill Grade 40) (Accuracy and Evasion) Suggestion: The higher your total ATK and DEF are, the more you should consider having cards with skill in formation. Skill Proc Sequence Up to three Prep skills may activate in any single battle, indicated by the small yellow bars in the lower left of the battle screen. Each prep skill has a chance to activate roughly proportional to the rarity of the group it affects: E.g. a formation with a "Rebel Attack Up" as the only Prep skill will have that skill activate more often than a formation with just a "Light Attack Up" or an "All Attack Up" card. At this time it appears that cards of higher skill grade attempt to activate before cards of lower skill grade. If cards are at the same skill grade, they activate in random order. Any identically named Prep skills can only activate once, regardless of the number or variety of cards providing that skill. However, including multiple cards with the same prep skill gives that prep skill multiple chances to activate. Placement of skill cards seems to play no role in the chance or order of prep skill activation. Force Power Currently, my force level is giving a 4% boost to ATK and DEF of my light cards; however, as in game Help states "The higher your Force level, the more privileges you receive.", the bonus you receive would really depend on your own force level. It might not seem significant, but remember, it boosts BOTH ATK and DEF and it always proc. Stack Cards Previously, a unit of 10 stack cards was calculated as 10 character cards in battle, so it always dealt 100 damage no matter how high the opponent's DEF was. This bugs has been fixed so stack cards are no longer overpowered. Moreover, a unit of 10 StormtrooperM isn't as good as a character card with ATK 2900 and DEF 5000 , because stack cards have zero evasion, and its DEF decreases with each stack card lost, which mean it can be taken out real quick. Suggestion: Do not use stack cards unless you have no choice. It might boost your "Battle Strength" but that's an illusion, because battle strength is simply the total of ATK, DEF and HP of all cards. Category:Battle Category:Cards Category:Card Images